Twisted World
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: when the world around you, makes no sense, you start off in the end AMUTO KUTAU
1. Chapter 1

Annalisa: okay so this story, is probably confusing to you me and erin made it up using different characters, but I made it into an amuto

Erin: or characters were Ai and Damon, it was our longest story we ever wrote, we spent almost a year on.

Dexter: is it alright to hate erin?

Erin: *smirk* but dexter-kun, why hate me? =)

Dexter: because you're a bitc-

Annalisa: because you kissed him *pissed*

Erin: look it was an accident

Annalisa: you may be my best friend, but I cant forgive you

Erin: =(

Dexter: annalisa does not own shugo chara, but she does own the story board

Annalisa: hmph

_Chapter 1- the past_

_Ikuto POV_

"_Amu!" I ran around the corner into the darkness of the alley, my eyes grew wide. In the dark I could see a pink haired girl fallen to her knee's on the ground, her head lowered and her face buried in her hands, crying silent tears. The snow falling softly with the damaged scene of the misty woods around her. I froze as she raised her head slowly to look my way, it took my breath away as I recognized those beautiful golden eyes. _

"…_Amu…" I whispered, to my surprise a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders gently, as she looked up to see a blue haired boy smiling at her, I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock._

"_This is the moment you met" a soft female voice and I turned around, there stood a young girl with long gorgeous blonde hair that swayed at her sides in pigtails, looking at me with piercing baby blue eyes._

"_Utau" she smirked_

"_lets fast forward shall we?" the world around me was surrounded with flashing scenes, the time rolling by fast in the speed of light, it stopped and the quaking earth quit its rumbling. With one of her porcelain skinned arms, she raised her pointer finger to a scene behind me, I turned around. The sound a of crashing waves against the shore, the soft golden sand glazed with dazzling water, the night fall above the horizon was simply elegant with how the breeze was flowing, past footprints in the sand. My eyes followed those footprints and led me to her, the girl crying silent tears in the palms of her hand, glass surrounded her, the darkness awaiting behind her. As she cried no one saw the dark figure waiting in that darkness, the hand that reached out beside her and grabbed a boulder in its soft hands, raising it above her head. My eyes grew wide as it swung down and knocked the beautiful girl unconscious. What surprised me next was the hand that reached out to the huge shard of glass in front of it and rested it on her throat, slicing deep within that velvet skin. Oozing red liquid seeped out of her, falling over her delicate body, pouring through her clothes. She dropped to the floor motionless, as the figure stepped from the waiting dark, I knew just who it was. I spun around._

"_UTAU YOU BITCH!" she was gone, and with that…I was left alone. _

* * *

_Utau POV_

_I watched him from afar, the camera glitching as it slowly died. I smirked. _

"_she's ready….Kukai" a scruffy brown haired boy stood beside me, a grin on his face. He chuckled "sure, I'll leave now" I smiled at him thoughtfully "be back soon" he nodded and disappeared in a flash. I sighed, I just hope she doesn't find out…_

* * *

Annalisa: well this is the first chapter, I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do, I wont reviews even if its horrible, it'll kill me but I don't care =)

_Jake: I haven't talked at all =( ….sooo…..R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Annalisa: heeerrrrreeesss the second chapter!!!!

Jake: yay!

Erin:….

Weirdo

Dexter: bitch

Annalisa: g-guys stop!

Dexter: what ever

Annalisa: =(

Erin: don't talk to her like that you fucking emo retard =(

Annalisa: no offense to emo retards

Dexter: I'll talk to my girlfriend however the fuck I want you conceited bitch

Jake: ANNALISA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! ONLY THE STORY BOARD!!!! *hits them with rocks*

Annalisa: haha =)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2- the rain_

_Amu POV_

_Raindrops fall from everywhere  
I reach out for you, but you're not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hand,  
Story of a broken heart_

I sat there in the rain, the darkness erupting in the midnight blue skies, I stare up at the empty clouds with dull eyes. I narrowed my eyelids, a frown appearing on my face, he said we'd be together forever. So why? Why now? The bus stop was hollow in the night, nobody but me sits here in the dark, alone. No one but me is always left alone… I could hear a puddle splash and I was brought back to earth, I looked over. There stood the midnight haired boy, violet eyes staring at me with worry, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, all I knew was, I didn't want to believe he was there.

"Amu" the black umbrella he held over his head rested in his right hand as he reached out to me with the left, a soft smile on his face, Without thinking I reached out automatically, as if I knew he wasn't going to do it again, hurt me again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with a lot of force into him, holding me tightly to his body, breathing in the scent of me while burying his face in my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Amu-Chan" I gripped his shirt between my fingers as I held on for dear life, not wanting to let go.

"Ikuto…" I closed my eyes.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go'  
Cause I can't be without you Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I built my world around you  
And I don't want to know  
What it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

"I wonder each day why you leave me for her each time…" he narrowed his eyes.

" And I have nightmares that you leave me for her, and I think after everything we've been through I couldn't believe you would say that hurting me and making me confused like that it always kills me in the end of my dreams….but I know that even though you love her, even though you would hurt me so much, I would always love you no matter what you say or what she says I have someone to hold on to someone to trust….even for a little while" hot tears went streaming down my shoulder into my shirt and over my back, he was crying? I didn't want him to worry of my pain, he was hurting himself, he was in more pain then I could imagine, and sometimes im not the one to settle his pain, sometimes he needs her, for what he wants, for what he desperately needs. But sometimes I just wish….I was enough.

_I'm trying, and hoping, for the day  
When my touch is enough  
To take the pain away'  
Cause I've searched for so long  
The answer's clear  
We'll be okay, if we don't let it disappear_

It was like he was speechless, motionless, breathless…he wouldn't say a word. "Ikuto?"

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go'  
Cause I can't be without you Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I built my world around you  
And I don't want to know  
What it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, a serious expression on my face_._

"don't you dare feel like this, you are my life, my one and only, I promise" I nodded, I wondered why he was lying, why I would at least believe him. But my thoughts went away when his soft lips met mine, unfamiliar to me what this was, what this feeling could be, I took it in.

_I've searched my heart over  
So many, many times  
No, you and I, is like those stars  
To light the sky at night  
Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days  
You promised me, we'd always be  
And never go away  
That's why I need you to stay_

The rain poured down harder, and all that was unanswered drifted away, I didn't care, I was in his arms, happy.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go'  
Cause I can't be without you Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I built my world around you  
And I don't want to know  
What it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

_

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

The mic hit the floor soundlessly as time slowed down for her, she was in shock, pain took over her, to know what it was like to be unwanted, by the one you yearned to be wanted by, when he saw him kiss her, her heart shattered. Utau fell to her knee's

"…Kukai…"

_Kukai POV_

Im sorry Utau….im sorry

* * *

Annalisa: sooo yeah incase you didn't get it Kukai was Ikuto , so yeah if you want to find out why, keep reading on!

Jake: Yay! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Annalisa: this chapter is all but confusing, you might like it! Yey!_

_Erin: meh_

_Jake: *throws rock at her then runs* HAHA!_

_Erin: HEY! *chases him*_

_Annalisa: *growls* idiots *they run past her and she smacks them on the heads* heehee_

_Erin and Jake: *fall over* _

_Dex: Annalisa and Erin do not own shugo chara, just the story board_

_Annalisa: bish! =)_

_Paris: YEY!_

* * *

_Chapter 3- the girl_

_Amu POV_

_I looked into her eyes as she smirked at me, the darkness surrounding us, her red glowing eyes only to be seen in the ever lasting night in the skies, she was a mirrored image of me. Her hand reaching out to me as she whispered sweet nothings in my ear, telling me it'll be alright, to follow her into the darkness of my mind, that she would protect me, I hesitated to lift my arm to her._

_"He doesn't love you, he loves her, you don't need this torture, so come with me where you will forever be loved" she whispered. My golden eyes glistened with hurt and confusion as she kept whispered sweet words, they formed a song._

_"inori wa donna ni inotte mo todokazu  
tsubuyaku koe wa semi shigure ni kieru  
mou nando hikisakare chigireta darou  
kibou ga zetsubou ni kawatta darou  
kondo koso tsuyoku naru to yakusoku suru wa  
dakara ima wa kono te o nigitte'te  
mata kaimaku no aizu ga hibiku shikata naku kurikaeshi o odoru  
kono sekai o tsudzuru monogatari shuumatsu wa anata dake no tame ni  
chiisaku inoritsudzukeru  
tada tada "shiawase ni"  
nokosareta mirai ga mou sugu nakute mo  
taisetsu na mono o mamoritooshitai  
sono tame ni wa kami-sama ni sakaru koto mo  
mayowazu itowazu ni tsumi o okasu  
natsu no semi no you ni hakanakute mou sugu watashi wa shinu to shite mo  
anata ni soba de waratte hoshii shiawase o kudasai  
mou ichido hajimemashou  
kondo wa kitto shiawase na ketsumatsu o kitai shite  
semete saigo no sono toki made  
zutto yasashiku hohoende irareru you ni"_

_((English version at the bottom)))tears were in my eyes as our hands connected and our fingers entwined, the faint whispers in the back of my head that appeared as his voice saying things like 'stop! don't do it!' calling my name over and over, it disappeared as my mind went blank and I fell into her arms, unconscious. I could hear faint laughter as soft hands caressed my face as she hummed a tune so nice and so sweet. Her long silk like purple hair falling on my face swiftly as she hovered over me. I could feel our noses touch and her pale skin cold against mine. My eyes fluttered open, and instead of her, it was him._

_He looked like he was crying, tears were plainly in his eyes. His midnight blue hair shinning in the dark and his blue eyes staring right through me, I reached up and touched his soft cheeks, a look of worry in my cherry pink eyes, the only thing that's changed sense my encounter with her. I felt another presence inside me now, as if she was resting in me, her touch being my touch, her feel being my feel, her words being my words. She was just like me in every way, and now, she was apart of me. I smiled at him brightly, his eyes shimmering with relief._

_"I'm fine, Ikuto-kun" with every bit of strength I got up feeling new, as he carried me close to his chest, I rested my head on his shoulder. As I lifted my head and looked up to him as he walked with me home, I realized something and his image glitches, a brown haired boy with blazing green eyes was underneath, grinning like a fool. My eyes went wide. I pushed him away from me and confusion took over. I was curious to know what was going on. _

_"Who are you?!" I demanded to know as he looked at me shocked. Then he narrowed his eyes and chuckled lightly, that fake image of him disappearing and the grinning boy came up again, he smirked, gleaming at me with those delightful green eyes. He stepped closer, I stepped backwards._

_"So your not as dumb as I thought, eh, Amu-chan" my heart skipped a beat as I recognized his smooth voice._

_"Kukai!"_

_

* * *

_

_Annalisa: ookay so, here's the English version of dear you hope:_

_My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray  
And the murmurs fade into the cicadas' chorus  
Hoe many times have I been ripped apart?  
Has all hope turned into despair?  
I promise I'll become stronger this time  
So now, please hold this hand  
The opening signal is given again and I dance the same dance without choice  
The story that connects the world I'll pray again and again, quietly  
To reach the end for you  
Just to be 'happy'  
Even though there may not be many futures left  
I want to protect the precious things  
For that, I'll even defy the will of God  
I won't wander or stay clear and I'll do anything  
Short-lived like the summer cicadas even though I will die soon  
Please stay by me and smile, give me happiness  
Let us start again once more  
This time we can wish for a happy ending  
At least, right until the final moment  
We can stay smiling gently_

_Jake: yey! The end is Nye! Heehee_

_Annalisa: oh boy *rolls eyes*_

_Jake: R&R pleaaasee_

_Annalisa: and you sha'll each get a virtual Ikuto! *grins*_

_Ikuto: you fucking suck_

_Amu: Ikuto! Language!_

_Ikuto: whatever_

_Annalisa: yey! IKUTO-KUN *glomps ikuto*_


End file.
